


不再

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Kudos: 9





	不再

他在半梦半醒之间看见樱井翔走进来，对方遮住他的双眼，拨开他的前发像拨开一片云，一个吻像一阵风。他没听清樱井说了什么。  
这时玄关前有沉闷声响，他知道是这次樱井确实回来了。  
松本润从酝酿已久的睡意中被生拽出来，到底有了不快的情绪。他闭上眼想回到睡梦中去。  
樱井翔脱了外套，室内和他硬邦邦的大衣一样冷。空调运作的噪声响起，他才看到松本润像只冬眠的熊蜷缩在他的沙发深处，是很辛苦的姿势，如果睡到天明会腰酸背痛，醒来时又要闹脾气。樱井坐下去拍了拍对方的肩，小声叫他的名字，过了好一会儿松本才清醒一点，冲着他不停眨眼。他被对方不设防的眼神软化，仍然想笑，又问他还好吗。  
松本低头揉眼睛，讲隐形眼镜干掉了。  
樱井替他去找眼药水，慢悠悠地问怎么会过来。  
“家里水管爆了。发了消息给你。”  
“抱歉没看到。”樱井忘记手机扔在哪里，费了半分钟才找到，消息弹窗跳得飞快让他眼晕。往下翻看到松本十点钟发的信息，刚好是在他待机读稿的时候。  
回过头松本闭着眼，脸上水痕一路没进下颌，用手背随意抹了两下。樱井吓一跳以为自己说错话，再看一眼才反应过来，是眼药水。  
眼看着松本又要滑进沙发躺下，他赶紧摇了摇对方，让他回房间去睡。松本困得睁不开眼，全凭本能嘟哝了没人听得懂的几句话，裹紧衣服背过身去再不想理他。樱井被他闹得没辙，关掉松本的电脑，索性和他一起挤进沙发。他的沙发即使宽敞，要挤下两个成年男人还是勉强，两对手脚自然缠了起来，热量陡然升高不少。  
松本费了劲翻过来和他面对面，挣开手往他胸前软绵绵推了两把，让他下去。樱井跟他耍无赖装死，“太累了不想动。”  
距离靠得太近，说话时的气息扑在唇间，松本先红了脸，分不清是因为害羞还是生气。两人推搡了一阵，樱井先凑上去往对方唇角啄了一下。  
松本愣住。  
樱井抓住机会进攻，吞掉对方的呼吸。这是个很彻底的吻，他在松本的口腔里尝到有点苦涩的味道，也许是他最近正在尝试加了奇怪香料的红茶。结束的时候松本快喘不过气，领口被抓得一团乱糟糟的，樱井又埋进去在他的锁骨上流连。  
这会儿松本终于睡意消散，大腿贴着樱井起了热度的下身，他愤愤地踢了一脚，“你这不是精神挺好的。”  
樱井笑了一下，说香气很好闻，是不是换了新香水。松本低头嗅了嗅自己的衣服，讲是新换的香薰，去泡温泉的时候旅馆在用的。  
“一个人去的？”樱井看他额头开始出汗，替他解开外套。对方点了头，樱井捏着拉链的手停下来。  
松本用忽然亮起来的眼睛看他，声音还是糯的，“你生气了？那个时候你在忙。”他观察着樱井没有松动破绽的神情，试图读出什么。即使樱井有空闲，松本并没想过要约对方一起去，他能将短暂的一泊旅行变成匆忙的时间表，大概会看不惯自己在不合适的季节去郊外浪费两天时间的作派。  
樱井即使介怀也只好摇头，赶他去床上睡觉，“哪会为这种小事生气。”摘了隐形眼镜之后松本几乎看不清，樱井忽然站起，在他眼中变成一团模糊的影子，让他有点发怔，“你去哪里。”  
对方指一指洗手间，“我去解决一下。”  
松本用袖子拉住他，叹息声微不可闻，“算了我帮你。”  
樱井诶了一声，“你不是要睡觉吗。”  
“还不是因为你。”松本解开对方的腰带，心想这人怎么得了便宜还卖乖。西装裤的形状规整，被撑起一块之后要剥下来反而麻烦。  
“用手可以吗？”  
樱井拖长声音，听见对方讲明天要收录，是不能做到底的意思，“经纪人几点来接你？”  
“十一点，必须先回去一趟，要早起。”松本抬头看他一眼，“所以你快一点。”  
他正要辩解这不是由他说了算的事，可松本显然也没有听他讲话的兴致，径自用手包住他的性器，樱井倒抽一口气，“手好冷。”  
松本啧了一声。  
樱井抬手抚了他的脸颊，再到耳朵，一片冰凉，“来的时候怎么不开空调？”明明最怕冷。  
对方专注地用虎口摩挲他滚烫性器的顶端，手心像有暖流，“你不回复信息，也不好自作主张。”  
樱井手上一停，心想哪会跟你计较这种事情。隐隐想起来，他们好像是为过类似的鸡毛蒜皮吵过架，总归是十多年了。他苦笑了一下，松本竟然变成会记仇的人。  
近来他时常面对这样的时刻，在松本面前手足无措，好像对方不是他认识二十多年那个人。他总是很轻易用从前的松本做参照，于是总是看不透对方如今说话做事，不知会逡巡到何处停下，让他无法靠近。  
即使他们能比从前更亲密。  
他垂下眼，松本耳尖红透，手上熟练地套弄着，但肩膀已经感觉到酸痛，他鼓着脸像在烦恼。硬度不减，他忽然感到委屈。  
樱井揉了揉他的头发，劝他讲，算了。  
松本用湿漉漉的眼睛和他对上，交换了几个眼神，才下决心含住他。  
他不是太擅长做这个，因此也不热衷练习，做得很生涩艰难。樱井似乎走神，他去摇对方的手，“你动一动。”  
樱井的性器粗长，顶弄起来松本只觉得口腔好像要爆炸，除了这根什么都不想。他听见樱井走漏的气声，于是偷偷去看对方的脸。对方闭起眼眉头深锁，忍耐绝顶的快感，大颗的汗珠从额角滚落。他忽然想起这人不久之前还在电视里播新闻，语调温和面目冷静，看不出有攻击性，和面前这个发狠操弄他喉咙的好像不是一个人。樱井和他做爱时总习惯从后面来，也不是太舒服的姿势，他后来才想通，是对方不想让他看见余裕全无的自己。  
松本想正是对方不合时宜的自尊和逞强才让他有奇妙的成就感，让他无法离开他。  
樱井要释放的时候，松本没反应过来躲得慢了，射在了脸上。樱井拿了纸巾替他擦干净，他闻着精液的腥气有些发热。方才樱井牢牢握着他后颈，发尾也挂了汗。  
“要做吗？或者也帮你一次。”樱井见他眼睫颤一颤，情欲上了脸。睁眼时松本眼神却变空，深呼吸了两次，讲还是算了，早点休息。  
他没看见樱井有些失落的表情。  
折腾了一番松本到底还是累了，洗过脸被樱井押着去睡觉。卧室的夜灯很暗，樱井还是能看出对方眼下的乌青。他知道松本前一夜睡得不好，鼻炎发作折磨到后半夜才能入眠，又因为来来去去走过道的动静睡不安稳，下了飞机镜头一关就忍不住打哈欠。  
已经闭上眼的松本转过身背对他，说你别看我了。  
樱井从善如流关了灯。  
过了几分钟松本翻回来，说你别看我了。  
樱井讲我没有。  
松本说你别骗人了，他拉起被子蒙住头，像在赌气。  
樱井讲我知道了，你先出来。他又问，难道你不喜欢我看你？  
松本一动不动躲在被子里当蘑菇，他累了，不想和樱井纠缠没有意义的问题。  
以前好像是松本一直做这样的事。在他睡觉时偷看，耍脾气时哄人，他总疑心松本有不聪明的顽固和执着，不知道在他生气时躲闪，也不遮掩毫无保留的爱，在他不耐烦时一遍一遍问你爱我吗。樱井从没有正面回答过，他总是犹豫，等他准备好答案，松本却不再提起了。  
他的双人床放下三个人也绰绰有余，他却和松本靠得很近，好像回到那张窄窄的沙发上去了。等松本终于探出头，呼吸平稳，他挨近松本的耳朵悄声讲，我爱你。  
松本眼睛都睁不开，只能发出鼻音，问他讲了什么。  
樱井说，你知道的。  
松本不再出声，他已经睡熟了。


End file.
